Ignorance
by Hiiragisawa
Summary: "Yata-chan, why don't you ignore Saru-kun just for once?" What if Misaki decided to ignore Saru, how will the Scepter 4 officer would react? Loosely based on the Pixiv Strip : Ignore


**Okay, this will be my first SaruMi fic here. Please don't kill me for the OOC-ness and grammatical errors, I'm so sorry for it.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own K , it belongs to GoRa and GoHands**

'thoughts'=thinking

"thoughts"=speech

* * *

"Ah that stupid monkey always pisses me off! Damn it!" Misaki yelled, out of annoyance and irritation. He was sitting on one of the barstools, grumbling on how Saru pissed him off.

He and Saru crossed paths earlier, when he had finished an errand from Kusanagi. Saru mocked, teased and made fun of him. Quick-tempered as always, Misaki gave in, resorting on fighting him with an "I'll damn kill you, you stupid monkey!" Of course Saru was thrilled as he replied the threat with an "I'd like to see you try, MI-SA-KII~." "Shut up! Don't call me by my first name!"

The fight escalated quickly, red aura clashing with blue. Making beautiful color combinations, until Kamamoto and Awashima get into the picture. Awashima was the first one to step in and stopped the fight. He apologize to Yata and scolded Saru for starting the fight with the HOMRA vanguard, while Kamamoto lured Yata away, who looks frozen and blushing hard in the sight of a woman. He and Kamamoto returned to the HOMRA HQ, which was Kusanagi's beloved bar. And now here he is, grumbling and venting out his problem about Saru infront of Kusanagi.

"Hm..Yata-chan, why don't you ignore him for once?" Kusanagi suggested as he clean one of his wine glasses. "Don't mind him when's around. Ignore him. That will do the trick. And oh, avoid him too while you're at it. That way, your problems about him would be solved!"

Misaki's face brightened. That was certainly a good idea. "Really Kusanagi-san? Thanks for the advice! I'll do that! That way, the stupid monkey won't annoy me anymore!" He exclaimed happily as he got up and picked up his skateboard. "I'm going out, see you later Kusanagi-san!" And with that, he left.

"Hm…I wonder how will Saru-kun would react…" The bartender said thoughtfully.

* * *

Misaki was definitely in a good mood. He didn't pick a fight with any one and ignored them. He was skateboarding happily when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh? I didn't expect to you here too, Mi-sa-kii~."

Misaki froze, he turned around, seeing his former clansmate and ex-best friend, Saru. He felt that he's getting annoyed and irritated already. _"Control Yata, Control."_ He took a sharp intake of breath and by passed Saru, skateboarding away, as fast as he could.

* * *

He did it, He avoided and ignored Saru. Somehow, he felt a surge of happiness within himself. He proudly went back to HOMRA to tell Kusanagi-san the good news. When he got there and told Kusanagi-san, the bartender was proud of him and patted his head. Misaki felt happy. He's now determined on keeping it up.

* * *

Days had passed and whenever he and Misaki crossed paths , he felt like Misaki's avoiding and ignoring him and it seriously frustrate and piss him the hell out of him. He couldn't take it anymore; he's going to get answers, one way or another.

* * *

So this is the best option that he can think of: Stalking the HOMRA vanguard. (Like he doesn't do that always anyway,) So now, here he is, stalking Misaki after his part time job. Apparently Saru was so obsessed with him that he also knows Misaki's daily schedules and what he does after his part time jobs. The Scepter 4 officer followed him inside the last part time job that he has for the afternoon. His next one would be three hours after this. He went inside the busy store and ordered a cup of coffee and quietly observing from afar, attracting some attention from the other customers, especially women. He was surprised that Misaki hadn't spotted him yet, then again, Misaki was dense as a stone. He busied himself from ogling his dear Misaki and death glaring anyone who dares do the same way or looked at him for more than 5 seconds. No one can stare or ogle at Misaki. Only he has the privilege to do so. Only him.

* * *

After an hour, Misaki finished his part time job and now changed into his normal attire—A V neck sweater with a black tank top underneath it , a pair of baggy shorts, sneakers and his never-to-be-forgotten beanie, skateboard and head phones. Saru followed him quietly until he pulled him and cornered him in an alley way that obviously made Misaki freeze in surprise. He didn't even notice that Saru was following him.

"Misaki , why do you keep on ignoring me?"

Oh, so the stupid monkey had noticed. Misaki chose not to answer him and averted his gaze from him instead. Annoyed and irritated with his response, he grabbed Misaki on both shoulders, gripping on him tightly.

"Misaki, Answer me. Misaki, Answer me, Misaki…" He said, almost in desperation .Misaki still ignored him. And this definitely scares Saru. What if Misaki got tired of him? What if Misaki chose to completely forget his existence? What if he's secretly a ghost that he didn't even notice that he was dead? Did Misaki attend his funeral? The thought of him dying increased the fear in Saru's heart.

"Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, Misaki!" He chanted desperately. Why won't Misaki answer him? Then he grip tighten unconsciously on Misaki's shoulders.

Misaki flinched. Did the monkey not know that he was hurting him already? And why the hell is he chanting his name like a damn mantra?! Ah, dang it, Misaki's getting annoyed and can't take it any longer.

"What the hell you stupid monk—" Misaki's sentence trailed off, when he saw Saru was on the verge of tears, He felt guilty. Does Misaki's ignorance and avoidance at him bother him?

Saru was happy and relieved when his Misaki finally acknowledge his presence. So he didn't forget him and obviously he's not yet dead. Happiness took over him as he hugged the HOMRA vanguard tightly, chanting his name over and over again. And Misaki, on the other hand, didn't know how to react. Normally he would push him off and yell at him but he just can't bring himself to do it. He swears that Saru was on the verge of tears earlier. He sighed as he reluctantly wrapped his arms around him, which surprised the Scepter 4 officer but nonetheless, he appreciated it greatly. After a few minutes, Misaki was the first one to break off the hug by saying. "Oi, Saru, lemme go already, you're damn heavy." And Saru reluctantly comply, not wanting to risk the chance of being shunned away by the shorter male.

"…Oi Saru, were you crying earlier?"

"N-No! O-Of course not! Misaki's imaging things!"

"But earlier you-"

"No I'm not, Shut up , Mi-sa-kii~!"

"Oi bastard do you want to fight?!"

"Bring it on, Mi-Sa-Ki~!"

"You stupid monkey!"

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending! Please review! (Helpful criticism is allowed, Flames isn't.)**


End file.
